


Contest of Excess

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can eat the most in the shortest amount of time - Ryoma or Momo?</p><p>This was the result of two writing prompts: A fifteen-minute word challenge and a sentence prompt. The prompts are stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contest of Excess

Contest of Excess (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Ryoma and Momoshiro stared at each other over their trays, both loaded with enormous amounts of fast food. Ten burgers apiece, extra-large fries, jumbo milkshakes – all of which had been purchased in an unspoken competition to see who could eat the most the fastest.

There was no signal to start the race; it just happened that both boys began eating at the same time. People passing by their table stared in amazement. While Momoshiro looked like he might at least have a shot at finishing it all, being a normal-sized teenage boy, Ryoma appeared too small to even FIT that much food into his body. Before too long it was obvious that Ryoma could not only keep up, but might actually have a chance of surpassing his senpai and friend in both appetite and gluttony.

During their rapid-fire devouring, the two of them failed to notice that Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji had entered the restaurant and had spotted them. After a quick conference, the two mischievous seniors slipped away to the counter to make their order.

Momoshiro finished his sixth burger and shoved some more fries into his mouth. He saw that Ryoma was almost finished his fries, but still had one extra burger left than he did. Ryoma stole a glance at him and began unwrapping that burger, chomping into it with big bites.

Momo swallowed what was already in his mouth. “Why don’t you give up, Echizen? You can’t beat me – I’ve got a bigger mouth.”

Ryoma snorted. “No argument here,” he said, cramming in some more fries. Momoshiro couldn’t come up with a witty retort fast enough so concentrated on chugging down half of his milkshake in one gulp instead.

They were down to only a burger apiece when Fuji and Eiji approached, holding their own trays. “Hoi!” Eiji greeted them. “How are you guys doing?”

“Busy. Eating.” Momoshiro chewed quickly and Ryoma tried to swallow without choking. They both sat back and declared, “I’M DONE!” Then they glared at each other.

“I said it first!” Momoshiro stated.

“No, senpai, _I_ did,” Ryoma insisted.

As one they turned to their teammates. “Who was first?!” they demanded.

Fuji and Eiji shared a look. “Well, we don’t know,” Fuji said. “We weren’t paying attention because we have our own dilemma.”

“Right!” Eiji added. “We ended up with two extra sundaes.” He lowered his tray so that the other two could see the heaping ice cream with nuts, whipped cream, and hot fudge dribbling into the bowl. Fuji showed him a similar one on his own tray.

“What do you think we should do with them?” Fuji asked innocently.

Ryoma and Momoshiro exchanged a look, then grabbed the dishes.

“TIEBREAK!” they declared.

Their older teammates glanced at each other. “Well, I guess you win THAT bet, Eiji,” Fuji remarked, smiling. “I didn’t really think they’d want them after all that!”

“I knew they would, nya.” Eiji winked. “I’ve been conned into paying for their ‘snacks’ before!”

\--

(Sentence prompt – What do you think we should do with it?)  
(Word prompt – Gluttony)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
